Pain vs Kakashi (rewrite)
by jeaniesimply
Summary: Following the events of "The Leaf and Clover" I mashed all episodes to make my own involving my OC coming to assist in the fight. I do not own Naruto.


I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Hana and company are my creation. This was an idea I had because Hana sent some men to help with Akatsuki! Here is my story! I used a lot of dialog from the episodes. I'm trying to keep it authentic-ish!

Again, my stories go fast!

This follows the events of "The Leaf and The Clover".

...w...

Hana was standing before a group of children teaching them to be a ninja. She decided to become a sensei because Kakashi's team really made her proud. She wanted that.

Months have passed since Kakashi and his troops saved Hana from a horrible fate. Clover City was almost back to the way it used to be. Songs and laughter were heard again and Hana was almost as happy as she could be...she was just missing the other half of her heart.

As the day passed and the village worked hard in their rebuilding efforts, Shino was running through the castle looking for Gala or Hana. Sweat dripped from his body as he ran as fast as possible. He needed to find one of them!

He finally spotted Gala sitting at the fountain watching over the city with a smile on his face.

"Gala!" Shino shouted and his lungs begging for air.

"Shino!? Are you okay?"

"I-I..." He was still unable go speak because of his gasping. "You..."

"I don't understand? Sit! Calm down!"

Shino held up a letter to Gala. It was sealed with the Hidden Leaf symbol. He opened it quickly as Shino collapsed on the floor.

Gala gasped loudly and began running at a full sprint to the courtyard. He burst through the doors making Hana and her students look up at him quickly.

"Queen Hana," He gave her the note. "...it's Konoha..."

Hana opened the letter quickly.

_'Akatsuki are here.'_

Hana turned it over and reread it. She didn't understand because she was in shock.

"_Kakashi!_" She gasped after the news sunk in. "Get the army ready! We leave in an hour!" She ordered.

"Okay." Gala nodded.

~~~~The Hidden Leaf~~~~

Iruka ran to his fallen comrade and pulled him up, supporting his weight with his shoulders. The building around him began to crumble and Iruka got them out of that area just in time. When they were finally safe, Iruka set the injured man down.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Pain suddenly jumped close to them making Iruka very uneasy.

"Tell me where the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails is or else, I'll kill you."

Sweat rolled down Iruka's face as he looked at the man before him. Suddenly, from under this man's right arm sleeve, a large iron rod fell.

_"This crest_," Iruka thought. "..._I see... So he's from the Akatsuki_."

"Speak." Pain calmly said.

All Iruka could think of was Naruto and saving him at all costs.

"_Naruto_..." He said silently as if it was a prayer. He then shot a defiant look at Pain, all fear suddenly left him. "I have no intention of telling you anything!" He spat.

"I see... Then I have no use for you." Pain's eyebrows came together out of frustration.

He swung his iron rod and was inches from Iruka when the rod stopped. Pain's eyes grew big and he gasped, as did Iruka.

Kakashi stood firmly holding the rod and his sharigan staring Pain down.

"You create a loud diversion," Kakashi's eyebrows came together. "...so that you can investigate from the shadows, eh?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka managed to find his voice.

"Please take the wounded one and get away." He instructed still staring at Pain. "Leave this scene to me."

"Roger." Iruka grabbed the wounded man and jumped away.

Kakashi changed his stance but still stared at Pain.

"Now it's just the two of us." He waited for Pain to make a move.

~~~~Heading to Konoha~~~~

Hana and her army were coming fast. She refused to allow them to stop, she needed to get there. It's been a day and a half and they are almost there!

As they climbed a mountain, in the distance several smoke clouds touched the sky from an unknown location, but Hana knew better.

"Is that?" Gala asked.

"They are already under attack! Everyone, double time!" She ordered. "_Just hold on, Kakashi_." She said to herself looking down at her claddagh hoping he was okay.

~~~~The Hidden Leaf~~~~

The rod Kakashi held onto suddenly broke under his grip and the two men began to fight. Kakashi ducked a kick from Pain and called his mud wall.

Pain had another rod fall from his right sleeve and he stabbed Kakashi in the left shoulder, making a painful groan slip from his lips. As the rod stayed in his shoulder, Kakashi called his Lightening Blade and intended on striking Pain in the face but he dodged it making Kakashi punch his own wall.

"_What was that?!_" Kakashi asked himself.

"Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja..." Hearing his name leave Pain's mouth made him uneasy. "...I'm honored to meet you."

Kakashi yanked the rod out of his shoulder and slid away from Pain.

"Where is the Nine-Tails?" Pain asked calmly.

"That..." Kakashi stared. "...is a silly question."

He called his lightening blade again and ran at Pain. Suddenly the air grew thick around him and he was forcefully thrown away from Pain. Like an invisible mushroom cloud the ground beneath Kakashi exploded and his wall that stood behind Pain was in shambles.

...w...

Hana and her army were finally at the back gates of the Hidden Leaf.

"Hana," Gala grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop.

"Konoha," Tears filled her eyes. "...it's in shambles..."

A large explosion of dirt and dust flew into the air on the other side of where they were. Hana immediately jumped over the Hidden Leaf walls and into the middle of a number of men.

"Stop!" One yelled as if they were Akatsuki.

Hana stood and a number of the Clover Ninja fell to their knees. She was dressed in tight black cloth pants that stopped at the knee. She wore a green tank top that displayed her tattoos well.

"Queen Hana!" They cheered.

The Hidden Leaf Ninja stared at the beautiful woman and suddenly cheered finally realizing who she was. Together they cut down several walking dead until every last one was no longer moving.

"Where is Hatake Kakashi?!" She asked ignoring their excitement of victory.

"I don't know. The Fifth Hokage would know. She's there!"

...w...

Kakashi kicked the debris off and he climbed out from under the rubble. He had no idea what jutsu Pain was using. He jumped down off the debris and stopped when his feet his solid ground.

He called another lightening blade that manifested into a dog and began running at Pain. Pain immediately repelled the justu and stood, unharmed.

A second Pain jumped into their makeshift arena of rubble shooting several missiles at Kakashi. They exploded all around him luckily he was unharmed. As the dust and smoke settled the bald Pain smiled. Kakashi was suddenly behind him about to end him with his lightening blade but the bald Pain dodged it.

...w...

Hana bursted into Tsunade's office.

"Queen Hana?!" She stood.

"Lady Hokage."

"You've come to help?"

"Yes, my army is already going through the city." She stepped to Tsunade and concern now filled her face. "Where is he?"

"Tough to say," She frowned. "...there are a number of explosions to the South East. I'm sure it's him."

"Gala, stay here and help Lady Tsunade."

"Bu..."

Hana didn't need to hear more. As quickly as she came, she was gone. Even Gala couldn't argue.

...w...

Kakashi stared at the two Pains. He remembered what master frog had told him and cursed to himself.

The bald pain turned his head to the right and a face appeared. He turned his head to the left and the same thing. He tossed off his robes and had 6 arms and a large blade pointing at Kakashi.

The other Pain held up his hand and like before the air changed around Kakashi, but this time he was being pulled to them. He tried to fight it but the pulling was too powerful. Thinking quickly and finally seeing through Pain's jutsu, he pulled a chain and tossed it at a large piece of rubble. It wrapped around quickly and he held on. He was realizing that he needed help, without help he would surely lose.

The pulling suddenly intensified and his grip on the chain loosened and he flew right at the Pains.

Hana jumped into the makeshift rubble arena as a large knife cut through Kakashi's chest.

"KAKASHI!" She screamed.

Her hearing suddenly left, her heart shattered as she screamed out in pain. She then lost all control and attacked the Pain that had his hand up. She landed the first kick because he hadn't seen her but after that she was unable to touch him. He spun and she gripped his forearm tightly, wanting his jutsu to end his life. ...She felt nothing... She gasped and Pain was able to force her away from him using his push technique. Hana flew a good 50 yards and slammed through some rubble, her face and arms now cut up bleeding.

She sat up and stared at Kakashi shaking. How could it end like this...suddenly Kakashi turned into a lightening bolt and he dissipated. She began breathing again thankful it was a lightening style shadow clone, tears still streaming down her face.

Two large fists suddenly punched the ground missing the powerful Pain but squashing the bald Pain. Choji and Choza shrunk back down to their normal size.

"Kakashi." Choza asked.

Hana searched but couldn't see him. From behind them Kakashi crawled out of some rubble.

"I was all set." He smiled but sounded exhausted. "But this will help me preserve some chakra. Thank you."

"Are you alright?" Hana ran and hugged him tightly.

Normally she wouldn't have shown this type of emotion but she was overcome with relief that he wasn't dead.

"Hana?" The sight of her bleeding made his blood boil. "Yes...I'll manage." He kissed her.

Members of the Hidden Leaf and Ire Land, including Gala, jumped next to their comrades. They all stood before Pain. Hana grabbed Kakashi's hand, squeezing it quickly then let it go.

"Do you have enough chakra?" Choza asked him.

"I've already exhausted over half. A drawn out battle with him will be hard on me." He turned to Hana. "Did you touch him?"

"Aye but Kakashi," She sighed. "I felt nothing."

"Nothing?"

"You've always been..." Gala stared at the strange men.

"He's dead. He has to be."

Her words shot chills down everyone's backs. Pain then began charging at them. Everyone threw everything they had at Pain and nothing touched him.

Kakashi tossed a kunai knife with an explosive and they all disappeared behind some rubble to talk stratagy and Kakashi broke down Pain's jutsu. When the plan was set Choza, Choji, Hana, and Kakashi started.

Pain walked through the smoke looking for his opponents. Suddenly Kakashi flew up from the ground trying to stab Pain. His push ability tossed Kakashi away from him and Hana was behind Pain take him out. He quickly turned and grabbed Hana's leg tossing her away from Kakashi. She landed on her back knocking the air out of her lungs.

Pain approached Kakashi slowly, who was attempting to stand.

"You move quite well and you have a wide range of jutsu. People like you need to be killed or you may pose a problem later."

Suddenly Choza and Choji came from out of the smoke.

"Double human boulder!" The father and son duo shouted.

They smashed into Pain quickly but were pushed away just as quick. Hana saw an opportunity and charged Pain. Suddenly a massive force pushed everyone back away from him. But Choza and Choji held onto Kakashi's chain he planted in the ground. It tightly wrapped around Pain making him unable to move.

"Lightening Blade!" Kakashi shouted.

"End him Kakashi!" Hana smiled.

"Go, Kakashi Sensei!" Choji held onto the chain tightly.

"Finish him, Kakashi!" Choza kept his grip tight on his end of the chain.

Kakashi's lightening blade peirced the chest of...the bald pain. Kakashi pushed harder to get through making the bald pain begin breaking up into pieces. The light grew so bright Hana lifted her hands in front of her face. Choza jumped in front of Choji just in time.

...w...

All was quiet. Kakashi woke to see blood falling on the rock in front of him. He tried to move but was unable to, his lower body squeezed between rubble. His head hurt, his chakra almost used up.

"Hana..." He managed to whisper and closed his eyes.

"Your inability to move...doesn't seem faked." Pain suddenly spoke.

Kakashi lifted his head and met eyes with his enemy. His breath coming in ragged gasps and his lungs begged for air.

"_I didn't make it..._" He thought to himself.

He then looked around. Choza was lying face down out cold, Choji not far from looked to the other side and Hana lay, bleeding and motionless on her stomach. Her beautiful face was pointed at him and a large lump grew in his throat.

"_I'm sorry, my love._" He closed his eyes again trying to will her to move but when he reopened them, she still lay motionless.

"I know you're not a shadow clone." Pain spoke again. "I shall make certain of your death. It's over." A nail near Pain's foot began pulling itself out of the wood debris he stood on. "But just to be safe... I will not approach you." The nail flew up between Pain's pointer and middle finger. He angled it to Kakashi's face. "Know pain."

With that the nail flew straight at Kakashi. Blood flew everywhere and his head fell back and he hunched forward. Pain then jumped out of the area.

Choji began to wake. He looked at Hana, sad she was down but not sure who she was.

"Pa," He spotted his father. "Kakashi Sensei." He looked at Kakashi.

Choji flipped his father over and began sobbing. His guilt overtaking him because his father went down trying to save him.

"S-Save the crying... for later...Choji..." Kakashi spoke in a very labored tone. Choji shot a look to him. "...if you are...able to move...report to Lady Tsunade... about Pain's abilities. A counter stratagy is imperative!"

"K-Kakashi..Sensei?"

"Reflect later," He looked at Choji. "..you must...hurry. Run!"

"But...I...I..." Choji stood at looked st the motionless body of his father.

"Don't let Choza's sacrafice be in vain!"

The bald Pain began to move, his metalic body making a lot of noise.

"Persistant fellow, aren't you?" He spat at Kakashi.

The bald pain's back began manifesting into something. His flesh curling and rising from his back. Choji gasped and Kakashi couldn't believe he was still alive.

Suddenly a large missile then grew and pointed right at Choji.

"Run! Choji!" Kakashi yelled.

Choji got his courage and began running toward the Hokage's building. Kakashi watched the missile head toward the running young man. He knew he could suck it into an alternate dimension but to do so would exhaust all his stamina and chakra...it would kill him.

"I love you, Hana." Kakashi looked at Hana one last time.

He then followed the missile with his sharingan. It was gaining ground on Choji and just when it was about to strike, it disappeared. Choji looked behind him but did not stop running.

Kakashi struggled to breath and stared at the sky.

"Hana, please be alive..." Then he began thinking of the others he loved and lost. "Well... it seems this is it for me, too... Obito... Rin..." With his last breath he sighed: "Hana."

...w...

Hana slowly began to wake. She sat up, spitting blood and her entire body hurt. She pushed herself up, wiped the blood from her eyes, and allowed her eyes to adjust.

"Kakashi? Choza?" Hana stopped when she spotted the limp body of Choza then spotted him. "No! KAKASHI!"

Hana ran to where Kakashi sat...dead. She grabbed onto his face, tears streaming down her face her body shaking uncontrollably. She placed their foreheads together and screamed her pain out, his blood soaking her forehead. A slug suddenly moved up to Hana.

"I may be able to save him," Her soft voice startled Hana.

"Lady K-Katsuyu." Hana slid back still unable to control her sobs.

Katsuyu climbed onto Kakashi and began to glow a soft blue. She worked silently for several minutes. Hana tried to calm herself down as Katsuyu worked. After Hana had her breathing under control, slowly the slug moved down his body

"Katsuyu?" She stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry..." Katsuyu said. "...he's gone."

Hana moved back to him and sobbed holding the dead body of the man she loves.

"Hana, I need to heal you." Katsuyu stated.

"Leave me be!" She pushed her away.

Gala pushed rubble off his body and stepped into the arena. He coughed and spit up dust before he looked around.

"Hana!" He immediately ran to her side and his face dropped as he saw Kakashi's dead body. "No..." He gasped. "Hana, I am so sorry he's gone...but Akatsuki is still attacking the village. The living need help. You know Kakashi would want you to fight for them."

Gala was right. Hana cupped Kakashi's beautiful face in her hands and again placed their foreheads together. She mouthed something that Gala could not hear, then she kissed his forehead and stood.

"Let's go." She said flatly.

They then headed to where the massive animals were tearing up the city.

...w...

Tsunade ran up to Hana who was staring at a Pain flying into the sky.

"Hana," She looked around. "Where is Kakashi?"

Hana looked away trying to stop the tears from spilling over again.

"He...Pain..." It didn't work. Her tears began to flow freely.

"No... Hana, I'm so sorry..."

Pain stopped moving into the sky and sat in the air. The crowd looked at him curious.

"Tsunade, this cannot be good..."

A massive light suddenly blinded everyone on the ground. Katsuyu suddenly appeared and covered everyone for safety.

When the rumbling stopped Katsuyu let everyone up. Konoha was destroyed and everyone stared in silence. Hana and Tsunade helped each other out from the rubble after an Anbu member kicked open a doorway for them.

"No..." Hana gasped after looking up.

"What?!" Tsunade looked up. Her whole body began to shake. "What...what is this?" Anger suddenly flared within. "You will not get away with this, Pain!"

...w...

Naruto stared at the six Pains. Studying each one silently. Suddenly Tsunade and Hana jumped between Naruto and the Pains.

"Granny? Hana?" Naruto gasped.

"You killed the man I love, you son of a bitch! Konoha was my second home! I will end your life!" Hana shouted.

Naruto stared at Hana not breathing, Kakashi Sensei was dead? He will have to mourn him later.

"I am the Fifth Hokage!" Tsunade shouted. "You trampled on the jewel, the dreams of my predecessors. I will not forgive you! I will settle this now as the Hokage!"

"It appears you now understand a little about pain. However... My business is not with you two."

The bald pain charged at Hana and Tsunade. Naruto was there smashing him with one blow startling the two women.

"Naruto..." Hana and Tsundade stared at the clump of pieces that used to be a Pain.

"There is no reason for the Hokage and a Queen to bother with the likes of them." He said. "Gamakichi! Take granny Tsunade and Queen Hana someplace safe."

"I can help you, Naruto." Hana protested.

"No. I am going to settle this."

Gamakichi jumped away carrying the two women who still protested.

...w...

When they were left in a safe place, Tsunade fell to the ground. Hana grabbed her arm and pulled her to some rubble to set her against.

"Tsunade? What's the matter? Tell me how to help you!"

"Hana...it's too..."

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Hana!" Sakura ran up interrupting Tsunade.

"Sakura." Hana hugged her. "You look so grown up!"

"Thank you Lady Hana. You look well too."

"We'll all be okay now..." Tsunade said weakly.

Hana and Sakura knelt down to her.

"Stay here with Tsunade, I have to go get Kakashi."

"Is Kakashi Sensei okay?" Sakura asked.

Hana looked away from her and shook her head. Sakura took in a loud ragged breath. But before she could say anything Hana jumped away.

...w...

Hana rushed over to Kakashi since Naruto wouldn't let them fight. His fight was massive and was taking longer than Hana liked... She should be helping him.

Hana stopped watching when he disappeared into an enormous tree that was unfamiliar to her. So she concentrated on locating Kakashi.

When she located Kakashi's limp body, someone had already moved him. It looked as though he was in a deep sleep. She fell to her knees next to him and set her head on his chest.

Suddenly green matter began to manifest and started swirling around everywhere.

"Naruto!" Hana yelled hoping he was okay.

She stood and took several steps away from Kakashi staring that the massive tree that Naruto entered. It was beginning to drift away in the wind like a thousand different pieces of paper.

"Pa!" Choji yelled. "Lady Hana!"

Hana spun quickly and looked at Choji. He was pointing at Kakashi who had sat up.

"What's going on?" He asked before Hana made it to him.

Shock kept her face still but tears were streaming down her face. He reached up and touched her cheek and smiled. She fell into his arms and they hugged tight.

"My moon and stars..." She sobbed. "...don't you ever die on me again!"

"I love you!" He chuckled.

"I love you so much!"

Kakashi kissed her with earnest and wiped her tears from her cheeks. He suddenly pulled away and looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked.


End file.
